Yin and Yang
by Moonlit pheonix
Summary: To make something whole you need to halves, Just like Yin and Yang you need both for something to be complete... yes suck at sumaries...but plz read :D KyoXOC
1. The Newcomer

Ok here it goes…1st ever fruits basket fanfic yay applause

Kyo: Damnit will you hurry up and get on with it?

MP: eep…first we got to do the disclaimer thing, hmm… let's see…who can do the disclaimer for today…ahh who else but Ayame

Ayame: ooo goodie…

Kyo: --"

Yuki: you chose him? --"

Ayame: alright here I go hehehe…As much as Miss Moonlit Pheonix wants to she will never own anything fruits basket…she does however own the delectable Akita… her storyline and so on and so forth…oh that was fun can I do it next time please please please? I did it really well…

MP: err I'll think about it…now we better get started before Kyo hurts me.. Enjoy and please R&R )

* * *

Yin & Yang

"The newcomer"

* * *

She stood there outside the door in the pouring rain, her black hair fallen across her pale face, clothes torn and scratches and bruises covered her body. She just stood there…unable to find the courage to just knock…

_Akita POV_

It's so cold, I'm so hungry… should I knock…or just walk in…it would be rude for me to just walk in…but I'm family…but they don't know me… I'll just knock…yes that's it I'll just knock.

I moved my hand up to knock on the front door of the old style Japanese home. Just as my fingers were about come in contact with the door two guys came flying out of the house…through the wall I might add…and I might also add that really only one of them came flying through the wall…the other one was standing in the opening the two had just made.

"You stupid cat when will you learn that you can't beat me? Stop wasting your time…stupid cat" one of the guys said. He had silverish hair and was wearing a traditional style shirt with plain grey pants.

"Oh yeah? You think your so good you stupid rat? Come and get me then" the other guy was screaming at him…he was also starting to look like a cat…weird…this one had orange hair and was wearing a black muscle shirt with an open red shirt over the top with cargo pants.

The two guys stood there arguing, calling each other names and stuff like that…they were completely oblivious to the fact that I was standing there until I started coughing. Each cough ripped through my lungs threatening to split my chest open. The two guys stood there for a moment completely confused but came to their senses and rushed over.

"Go get Shigure" I heard one tell the other before I blacked out.

"Where…where am I?"

"Oh your awake? Are you hungry? Are you cold? Are you feeling better? Oh what's your name?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the girl that was speaking to me. She had long brown hair and was wearing a light pink dress. She had a worried look on her face. I had already regained my strength…I was always good at that…completely opposite from my brother, I would always get better really quickly. I sat up and before I could open my mouth the door slammed open and there stood the two boys.

"Miss Honda, is she ok?"

"Oh I think so Yuki, she's awake"

Yuki…that name is familiar…I've herd my brother talk about him…the rat.

"Are you ok miss umm"

"Sohma, Akita Sohma…and yes I'm better thankyou"

"That's great" (insert Tohru smile) "my name is Tohru Honda and this is Yuki and Kyo they're Sohmas too, are you here to visit?"

And Kyo…the cat

"Umm.."

I was cut short by someone doing a light cough by the doorway…a man about 25 was standing there, he had black hair and was wearing a green kimono.

"Tohru, Yuki, Kyo I was wondering if you could leave me and our guest alone for a minute."

The three teens left the room to just leave the guy and me.

"Hello I am Shigure Sohma, this is my house. I never would have thought that I would see you here, Akita. Does he know you've left the main house? I think so, because I just got a call from Hatori, he's on his way, he's come to take you back."

I kept my face strong and my eyes cold but there was no mistaking it… I was terrified…terrified to go back to Akito…terrified of what he might do to me…knowing I disobeyed him.

"Please don't let him take me back…I left so I could get away from him…please…"

Tears streamed down my face…there was a look of deep concern in his face…all he could do was look away…why does everyone that I meet do that? They look away…always look away.

I herd a car pull up and the door closed. Footsteps. The opening of the front door. It was Hatori…I knew it was.

"Akita I'm here to take you back. Thank you Shigure for looking after her"

"Oh I didn't look after her, it was Tohru…ahh sweet Tohru the rose among our household oh what would we do with out her"

"Hatori I don't want to go back…if you take me back I'll just run away again."

"Akita…leave me and Hatori alone for a moment…go into the lounge where the others are"

I walked into the lounge and saw Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were sitting around a small table, Tohru looked up and motioned for me to sit. It seemed like hours that I was sitting there…Tohru and Yuki were talking. Me and Kyo were silent. Every now and again Kyo would glance at me, if our eyes met he would look away and blush…what a weird guy. Hatori and Shigure emerged from the room…Shigure had a small smile of triumph on his face and Hatori looked cool on the outside…but I knew he was seething on the inside.

"Akita…I've decided that it is in the best interest that you stayed here, for a short while. I will handle Akito when I get back. You will go to school with the others and you will not make any trouble out side this house otherwise I will have no choice but to bring you back."

I was stunned for a while but after that I was so happy that I jumped up and ran at Hatori and hugged him.

* * *

MP: there we go 1st chappie yaaay hahaha

Kyo: I don't like it.

MP: what do you mean you don't like it?

Kyo: well I get beaten up by that stupid rat!

Yuki: she's just stating fact

Kyo: No one asked you, you stupid rat

Yuki: wow haven't herd that one in a while now have we

MP: will you two stop it or I'll cut you from the story line

Kyo: humph

Yuki: sorry

MP: that's better…now don't forget to Review )

Preview: "You stupid girl…you really thought that you would be able to escape from this house…from me…from what you are…"

In the next episode…The second half

* * *


	2. The Second Half

Annnd we're back… here's chapter two 'The second half'

Tohru: oh I cant wait this is so exciting!

Kyo: I know…I mean…it's…I mean…I

MP: I'll save you…hmm Ritsu can you please do the disclaimer…

Yuki: erm I'll be back…(runs away)

Ritsu: oh um oh ok… umm the disclaimer yes…

Kyo: HURRY UP

Ritsu: I'm…I'm…I'M SORRY IM SO SORRY – I TOOK SO LONG IN SAYING THE DISCLAIMER AND I'VE WASTED ALL OF YOUR TIME RANTING ON LIKE THIS IM SORRY IM SO SO SO SO SORRY!

MP: ok Yuki you say it…Yuki? Yuki? Oh fine I'll do it…as much as I want to I will never ever own fruits basket all I own is Akita and this plot line ) Now read read read… please…oh and review )….oh and the song that's in here is called 'Flying to you' and composed by Yoko Kanno it's a song from wolf's rain

* * *

Yin & Yang

The Second Half

* * *

The whole room tensed up as Akita ran up and hugged Hatori. Everyone was expecting to hear the poof, the silence then the squeal of the girl as she noticed the full-grown man turning into an animal upon contact. The only problem was that this didn't happen. The room went into a state of shock…(well more that Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were).

Akita moved back out of her hug and giggled at the reaction of Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. She was quickly getting back into her normal self. (A/n: Akita is one of those people that if you didn't know them well that they would appear…annoying, but once you got to know them better you would find that they are the best kind of people to know on with the story).

"Thankyou so much Hatori…I'll repay you somehow I promise I will ooo thank you so much I'll never forget this!"

Kyo POV 

She hugged him? What the hell is going on here? She hugged him…she can't be a member of the zodiac…we're all accounted for. Who is she?

After dinner Hatori went back to the main house and we got everything ready for the night. Tohru suggested we should sleep in the lounge…I went up to my room, I didn't want to be part of that. I got undressed and got into bed. As I looked outside into the black of night all I could think of is her. Grr forget this. I got up and walked onto the balcony and stared into the moon. It always gave me comfort. While I was zoning out I herd a soft voice singing as I looked down I saw Akita…she was singing a song in French, it sounded sad…but then again I don't know French.

Je me lance dans ses bras

je ne suis que heureuse maintenant,

Hors des prisons

Où il n'existe pas le souvenir du vent

Dans un nouveau jour

Je m'envole vers toi

Pour toucher ton coeur

Je m'envole vers toi

Pour toucher l'amour

à travers les vagues du destin

Je me lance doucement

guidé par l'imagine

De ton visage fatigué

Maintenant je vois l'amour

dans tes bras

Si simplement

Si heureusement

Her voice carried up to me and the next thing I knew it was 7:30 am.

"DAMNIT WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP" I was running down the hall getting ready for school when I burst into the lounge I saw everyone look up at me…non of them were in their uniforms…

Akita POV 

Kyo was standing there in what I think is their school uniform. The look on his face was priceless.

Yuki was the one who broke the silence

"You stupid cat did you forget that it was Saturday again?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed a lot to tell the truth.

Kyo blushed and ran of cursing.

I felt bad…really bad… I got up and followed Kyo outside, I looked for a while but couldn't find him, I few minutes later I found him on the roof.

"What do you want?"

" I wanted to know if you were ok… I'm sorry about laughing at you, it was rude and mean"

"Ahh it don't matter i'm used to it you know being the… oh never mind it don't matter… but for once I just wanna be the one that everyone looks up to…ahh hell who am I kidden…it'll never happen…"

"Because you're the cat?" after I said this I didn't look up at Kyo…there was no reason too… I knew what his face would be like. "Yeah I know who you are…my brother has told me about you…all the stories…HA I had u pictured in my mind as a pathetic loser…I was wrong…your not a loser Kyo, and don't worry one day people will look up to you, it doesn't matter if you're the cat, the rat, the dog, or any of the others what's important is that your yourself…and if people don't like you that way…then screw them…they aint worth it."

Me and Kyo sat on the roof and talked for hours…we went inside when he had decided that he was hungry…there's something about him that makes me smile…I don't know what.

Sunday went by easily nothing really happened…we got a visit from Ayame…it was rather short though…5 minutes after he was through the door Yuki had kicked him out.

Monday came and along with it was the nerves. So here we are standing at the front gates of the high school.

"Nope forget it I change my mind…I'll do home schooling again…I can't do it."

"Oh don't be silly Akita besides you've got me…I'll introduce you to my friends Uo and Hana. They're really nice." I looked up at Tohru…I would have thrown up if I wasn't to nervous…

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru dropped me off at the office where I was to get all the necessary information on what class to go to…my class was 3D…I walked through the corridors trying to find my class when I spotted Yuki.

"Miss Akita…are you lost?"

"Yea just a bit…I'm trying to find my class 3D…where is it?"

"Oh that's easy it's my class…please follow me…I'll take you there"

"Oh ok thank you"

As soon as I walked in the door I was glomped by Tohru and then the class began…at the end of class the teacher wanted me to stay back so that she could give me an update on what we had already done. I had told Tohru and the others to meet me later by the badminton courts.

I was walking through the school and I could hear the whispers…it doesn't help when you have electric blue tips in you hair, thick black necklaces and black nail polish. I was walking with my head down…i'm not a very confident person when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god i'm sorry are you…"

I looked up and there was my brother…

"What…what are you doing here?"

That was all I could squeak out.

"Why my dear little sister did you really think that I would not come on your 1st day of high school?"

My brother put his hand on my chin and flash backs of my past were whirling in my head…the pain, the misery the hope for death.

"What's the matter Akita? Oh speechless to see me…do you think I will forgive what you did the other day? You stupid girl…you really thought that you would be able to escape from this house…from me…from what you are…you are…"

"AKITO"

Akito let go of my chin and walked towards Yuki.

"Ahh Yuki…how nice to see you…it's been a while…how come you don't visit me anymore hmm? Well I'd better go…I don't want to bump into that feral cat…just think about it… I'd have to soak in a bath for weeks… good bye Yuki…good bye dear sister…"

* * *

MP: BUMBUMBUMMMM…cough cough…don't mind me…well there is chapter two hope you liked it :D if you did please review…and if you didn't…please review anyway…

Akito: I'm not really mean

MP: yes you are…

Kyo: why is all the bad stuff happening to me?

Yuki: because it's funny stupid cat

Kyo: don't call me stupid

Yuki: well don't act stupid, stupid

MP: ahh yes…neway I'll be off cya oh and sorry bout it being rushed…im tired and it's like 11:15pm

Preview: "I heard the door shut and when I turned around I saw Kyo… I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes…he walked up to me and embraced me"

* * *


	3. Romance?

**Mp:** Alrighty chapter 3…wow chapter 3 lol…neway thank you soooo much to the people that reviewed this story you guys rock :D

To miss Filyrox: yes don't worry I'll keep writing…I'll let u edit if I feel nice

And To non merciful angel…lol thanks…I think… and like I said I'll keep writing…I like this story it's fun.

**Kyo:** people actually read this?

**MP**: yes and they liked it so :P

**Akita:** Kyo of course people will read it…

**Yuki:** can we get on with this please?

**MP:** fine…hmm…Hatori…Disclaimer please…

**Hatori:** Moonlit Pheonix does not own anything fruits basket… all she owns is the storyline and Akita…thank-you

**MP:** umm…nicely done ok here's Chapter 3

_

* * *

Yin and Yang_

_'Romance?'

* * *

_

**_Akita POV_**

I stood there motionless…unable to move, He came here…to the school…

"Miss Akita are you ok?"

I turned around and there was Tohru and Kyo running towards me…the look on Tohru's face made me just want to breakdown and cry…instead I turned back to Yuki and with a single tear dropping from my eye I hugged him…or more I used him as a pole to keep me upright…Kyo looked away…I was weak…whenever me and my brother come in contact this always happens…I get weaker as he gets stronger…and when we're apart I get stronger as he gets weaker…it's impossible to keep us both together and apart.

"Come on let's go home." As we were walking back it started to rain…and I mean rain…not those light shower things I mean it poured down…Kyo being the cat was being drained of energy from the rain…I told Yuki and Tohru to go home quickly and to have some warm soup ready for when we get back. They agreed and ran off home.

"Kyo follow me"

"Where we goin?"

"It doesn't matter just follow me"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the busy umbrella filled streets until I found a secluded ally.

"Ok Kyo stand very still and clear your mind."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT KYO" I hated yelling but if I was going to do this I was going to do it right.

"Fine" Kyo closed his eyes and began clearing his mind…I gave him a few moments then grabbed both of his hands…soon everything was quiet as if time had stopped…I felt Kyo tense up but it was too late I had already started. A light erupted from the crystal that I had around my neck, it flowed through my body like electricity and down my arms and connected with Kyo…soon the light danced along our bodies and then faded.

"Feel better?"

"What…what was that…what did you do?"

"That light was energy…my energy…now I only gave you a bit so don't waste it by fighting with Yuki."

We walked through the streets again and I could feel that Kyo was definitely feeling better…he had that energetic walk again…I struggled to keep up. But then again I had lied…kyo's energy was really low, I had given him quite a lot of mine. We got back to the house and just like Tohru promised there was two fresh bowls of miso soup. After we had finished eating I went to go have a bath and get changed out of my wet clothes.

"Hey Akita?" as I turned I saw Kyo walking up to me.

"What's up?"

"Umm I just wanted to say thanks…for what you did…it was really nice of you… so umm yeah thanks." Oh my god he's blushing again!

"Haha anytime Kyo" and with that I turned away.

_**11:30pm main house**_

"Hatori…I saw my sister today…and Yuki…she seems to be doing well…but you know…I need her here…I need my strength again."

"Akito…she needs a little time to regain her strength…don't worry she will come back soon enough."

"Oh I hope so…how I miss her hahaha"

**_11:30 Shigure's house_**

I was sitting on my bedroom floor sort of meditating…you see it's not the meditating that people do in yoga class and stuff…it's when I try to regain as much strength as possible…I focus on one thing that is making me feel happy at that time, all I do is sit there and think about it…but sometimes if my brother is meditating at the same time we can communicate telepathically…tonight just happened to be one of those nights…

"Ahh sweet sister predictable as always…11:30 is when you're in the prime of your relaxation…you should start being more…what's the word…ahh yes more unpredictable…"

"What do you want Akito?"

"What? can't an elder brother take some time out of his daily life to talk to his younger sister…come now don't be so harsh."

"What do you want Akito?"

"My, my how disrespectful…let's play a game shall we? How about trivia…tell me who is the head of this family?"

"You"

"Good now tell me…who has complete and utter control over your life?……come now it's not that hard…fine then I'll tell you, you stupid girl…the answer is me…I control you…I own you…now then let's try a more simple question…do you remember that room that I would place you in when you tried to disobey me? I bet you do…don't worry little sister…you will be acquainted with that room again soon…don't you worry…you will stay there for the rest of your miserable life…" I tried to pull out of my meditation but Akito was holding me there all I could do was scream…the door flew open and Akito broke the connection…I was back in my bedroom tears streaming down my face I heard the door shut and when I turned around I saw Kyo… I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes…he walked up to me and embraced me…he held me close and whispered in my ear…

"Everything is going to be ok…I'm here now…don't be afraid."

We stayed like that, holding each other close for at least half an hour, I started to feel better so I told Kyo to go to bed, he still looked tired from this afternoon.

That night I had an unusually restful sleep, no nightmares, no dreams nothing…for the 1st time in my life, I was relaxed, free…

Beep…beep…beep…beep

"Err 5 more minutes"

"Why do you get 5 more minutes when we have to get up at the same time?"

Sitting right up Akita turned and saw Kyo

"Come on get up"

Akita decided she would rather her 5 minutes and threw a pillow at Kyo, who in turn caught it and threw it back…this resulted to a pillow fight.

"If you two don't mind I'm trying to get ready for school."

"Sorry Yuki"

The rest of the day went by peacefully…but all Akita could think about was what will happen when school is finished…there's only 4 more months left.

_**Back to Akita's POV**_

Walking through the busy streets of Tokyo is tiering on a normal day…but it's been getting more and more crowded because of the upcoming festival, this year will be the first year that I will have ever been to a festival…at festivals you always go dressed in you best kimono, eat lots of junk food and play games. Tohru told me that they are always fun.

"Not only that but we will also be meeting up with Hatsuharu, Momiji, Uo and Hana. This year is going to be so much fun I can't wait, and it's going to be great that you can go as well…come on we'll go to Ayame's shop and get you a Kimono, I think either a black one or a blue one…you know to match your hair and your eyes."

Even though they were protesting against it we left Yuki and Kyo back at the house, today was going to be a just me and Tohru day, when we got to the shop we were greeted by a young girl wearing a maids outfit…

"Oh Tohru hi! Oh and you've brought a friend that's great! Come in, come in!"

Inside the shop was heaps of fabric, any colour, texture it was all there!

"Ah Tohru, Akita how lovely to see you! What can I do for you today?"

"Hi Ayame, Akita needs a kimono for tomorrows festival."

"Oh I have just the idea…black with blue hemming blue angel wings on the back and small blue cherry blossoms! It's perfect! Perfect! Perfect!"

Before I could get a word in Ayame was measuring me up for my new kimono then whisking away to make it…we decided to stay at the shop just in case he need to do more measuring and stuff…me and Tohru had fun dressing up in all the different costumes Ayame had…my favourite on Tohru was a dainty, winter fairy outfit…she looked beautiful…and in turn Tohru's favourite on me was a majestic princess outfit…secretly I liked it too, it wasn't your average princess dress, it was a black velvet dress with blue strings at the back, it had a blue net thing flowing from the waste out…it really was gorgeous.

"There we go all done…oh my Akita you look beautiful! Oh you have to model that for me when I re-do my catalogue oh you look amazing!"

We left the shop and walked home…"hey Tohru…can you keep a secret?"

"Huh? Oh yes…yes I can…what's on your mind?"

"Well I need to tell someone…I need to tell someone who I am…or more…what I am…"

* * *

**MP:** Yaaay all done :D lol well for this chapter anyway…don't worry…there's more chapters to go…and yes next chapter you find out what Akita is yaaay...unless you've already figured it out...

**Ayame:** yay I was in this chapter! And my shop too!

**Yuki:** don't get used to it.

**Akita:** I can beat you all…I'm the main character!

**Shigure:** that like's Kyo

**Akita:** do not…(blushes)

**Kyo:** (blushes)

**MP:** haha haha anyway that's it for this chapter…please don't forget to review…trust me when you know some one has reviewed your story it makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside…

Anyway ill see you next chapter!

Bye

_Preview: "I'm flying to you, to touch your heart, I'm flying to you, to touch love, and cross the waves of destiny_

**In the next episode 'The festival!'

* * *

**


	4. The Festival

**MP:** HELLOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kyo:** shut up

**MP:** hmph meanie

**Kyo:** do you ever shut up?

**MP:** why are you such a bastard? Akita might see through it but I don't…your mean…meanie

**Kyo:** ok ok I get it i'm sorry

**MP:** 'blink blink'…. uh hey can you do the disclaimer please Kyo?

**Kyo:** yeah sure ok, as much as MP wishes she will never own us…or anything to do with us…she is powerless…hahaha

**MP:** don't push it Kyo, anyway, heres the chapter, hope ya'll like it (i'm from Aus so we don't really get to say it much )

(Just to add while I'm writing this I'm listening to the songs from gravitation and Ayumu Hamasaki)

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**'The festival'

* * *

**

**_Akita POV_**

"It's time I told someone I don't care what punishment I get, I need to tell someone…what I am"

Tohru and me walked to the park in silence until we found a free bench.

"You see, it's pretty much your basic logic, for every good thing there is an evil thing that kind of stuff ya know? Well anyway as you know Akito is the head of the Sohma family…he supposedly carries the grunt of the curse, born to die, he alone feels the weight of this thing…but that's just what my mother wanted everyone to think, true Akito bore the full grunt of the curse while he was a child…but that was until I was born…when I was born the curse was split in half…half was left with my brother, the other half transferred to me…and with it came the personality changes…my brother became cruel and heartless, I became, as my mother put it 'a beacon of pure light' this made my brother even more angry, being passed off just like that…so when mother passed away I was locked away from the rest of the world, the only contact I had was from Akito and Hatori, even they were not very frequent visits…anyway…what I am is the other half…I carry half of the curse…I too will die young…that's why I need your help Tohru…I need your help in finding the cure to this curse…please will you help me?"

"Of course I will Akita…I'll do everything in my power to help you!"

"Thank you Tohru…oh no it's starting to rain again…come on lets go before it comes down really hard, I don't want my new kimono to get drenched."

We pretty much ran all the way home, and awaiting us was a big bowl of miso soup…wait…who made miso soup?

"Uh…who made the soup? Yuki?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"Shigure?"

"Hehe nope, the creator of this meal was non other then BABABABA KYO SOHMA!" with that sentence came a blow to the head from Kyo.

"Shut up Shigure, you always have to stick your nose in where it's not wanted…why are you al-

"You made this Kyo? It smell delicious…I didn't know you could cook!"

"Oh yes he can cook Akita…he spent months by himself in the mountains"

Tohru can really act like a pig when she's eating something that tastes good, she had soup everywhere and her bowl was already half empty.

I sat down and began to eat…the smell didn't lie, it tasted really good…

"Kyo, why did you make us dinner?"

What the hell, Tohru had already finished…that girl can really eat

…Wow Kyo was blushing again…maybe I should start keeping a tally on how many times he blushes in a day.

"Well…I wanted……….to thank Akita………for her help the other day ya know"

"Well thank you Kyo, its great!"

When we finished Shigure told us we should probably go to bed and get some sleep before tomorrows festival…it's my first festival do you think I'll really be able to sleep? I didn't need to meditate I'd finished all my books and had nothing to read. So I decided to take a walk through the grounds, not too far otherwise I would probably get lost. I looked up at the stars and admired their beauty I still couldn't believe that I was here, looking up at the stars with the night breeze making my blue and black hair slide across my face. A song found it's way from my heart to my mouth and I started singing, it was the same song I had sung a couple of nights ago…

_Je me lance dans ses bras_

_je ne suis que heureuse maintenant,_

_Hors des prisons_

_Où il n'existe pas le souvenir du vent_

_Dans un nouveau jour_

_Je m'envole vers toi_

_Pour toucher ton coeur_

_Je m'envole vers toi_

_Pour toucher l'amour_

_à travers les vagues du destin_

_Je me lance doucement_

_guidé par l'imagine_

_De ton visage fatigué_

_Maintenant je vois l'amour_

_dans tes bras_

_Si simplement_

_Si heureusement_

Just as I finished the song I heard a stick snap behind me, I swung around ready to defend myself from a would be attacker, but all I saw was Kyo

"What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question. You shouldn't be outside, get back inside stop being a brat and get some sleep"

"I can look after myself Kyo, but you know who cares, what ever I'm going to bed."

"Uh hey wait a sec."

He grabbed my arm and swung me around…and he was blushing again (1)

"What do you want?" I was starting to sound kinda bitchy, but at the time I didn't care.

"I just wanted to ask…that song you were singing…what does it mean? Like what does it mean in Japanese? It's the second time i've herd it…it's really nice you have a great voice."

"The song? Oh its French…I guess you might have realised that…but anyway yeah it translates to _I jump into your arms_

_And now I'm just happy,_

_Out of prison_

_Where I never felt the wind._

_In a new day_

_I'm flying to you_

_To touch your heart_

_I'm flying to you_

_To touch love_

_And cross the waves of destiny_

_I gently jump_

_Guided by my image_

_Of your tired face_

_Now, I see the love_

_In your arms_

_So simply_

_So happily_

I don't even know where I learnt it, all I know is how to sing it, and I've been singing it for as long as I can remember."

"It's a beautiful song…bet it puts the stars to shame…yeah i've noticed, you like looking at the stars…don't worry there's nothing wrong with it, it shows you have a care for things of beauty…you care about things…"

"Kyo I-"

"Shut up a minute and let me finish…I'm only gonna say this once so listen and listen carefully…ever since I met you…I never wanted you to get hurt, I never wanted to leave your side, I wanted to be there for you always, I wanted you to be happy for the rest of your life…I…I wanted to be the person who made you happy all the time…"

With that he lifted my chin up so delicately with his hand and he made me look into those crimson eyes, he slowly bent down and kissed me…at first I was so shocked, I couldn't believe this, he was kissing me, it didn't take me long until I gave into him and kissed him back, he was so delicate and I felt safe…I felt so safe in his arms…we stood under the stars next to the river like that for how ever long, I lost track of time, I was so happy, I felt like nothing could ruin this moment. When we finally broke this, time it was me who was blushing not Kyo. We walked back to the house hand in hand with out a word said, and I didn't mind, what had just happened kept me smiling all the way to my bed, I fell asleep with the memory and made a vow that no matter what happened I would never forget that moment.

"TTTTOOOOOHHHHHRRRRRUUUUUU"

"What the hell?"

I got out of bed and walked down stairs to see who had woken me up with the intent of hitting them over the head…very hard.

"Ahh so your awake Akita, better go upstairs and get ready, oh but before you go this is Momiji Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma…they're members of the zodiac too."

"Oh ok, very nice to meet you, I'm well as Shigure said, I'm Akita Sohma, now please excuse me I have to get ready…"

I got back to my room put on my new kimono and put my hair in a simple ponytail leaving my blue bangs out and walked back downstairs, I felt really proud when the whole room went silent…at least I think I did…I looked at each of the people, Shigure was wearing his usual green kimono, he wouldn't be attending the festival as he had a deadline to meet. Yuki was in a plain grey kimono Tohru in a pink and yellow kimono, Haru was in a black and white kimono, Momiji was wearing a blue kimono and Kyo was wearing a red and black kimono…he looked very hot…our eyes met…he blushed (2) and looked away.

"Well then, shall we go?" Yuki was leading the way outside, we all followed Momiji was bouncing along, I was so excited, my first ever festival!

When we got there the sights and smells of the festival hit me, rides and stalls there were people everywhere.

"Ok…number one priority is not to get-"

I was cut off as a big group of people went in between the group, when they had passed the others were gone…all that was left was me and Kyo.

"I think I spoke to soon…"

"Ah it don't matter, come on you said this was your first festival right? Well then you don't spend a festival standing around come on, we'll hit the games first."

"Shouldn't we try to find the others?"

"You can but good luck, there's too many people here, you'll never get the chance to enjoy yourself, besides it's better without that damn rat."

"Haha ok then Kyo, lead the way!"

With that he grabbed my hand and we walked off towards the games.

**_Norm POV_**

Tohru, Yuki, Momiji and Haru were all hiding behind a tent watching their plan unfold…

"I can't believe it worked!"

Momiji and Tohru high-5d (shh) while Haru and Yuki stayed calm and in control.

"I don't care as long as I'm not with that damn cat…I can finally enjoy the festival"

**_Akita pov_**

After the games we went on a few rides and then grabbed some food, it was starting to turn out really great! I was having so much fun, Kyo had to be careful though he had to dodge all the women that he passed so that he didn't transform. Night soon came and we decided to walk to the big field to watch the fireworks.

I sat down on the soft grass and Kyo followed suit, then he did something I didn't expect, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me close to him, we sat and watched the fireworks, they were beautiful, so many colours and patterns. Today was the best day of my life, I was sitting next to Kyo watching fireworks. I looked up at Kyo and he looked back and smiled.

Yep this was the best day ever.

* * *

**MP:** yaaaaay all done…well this chapter anyway…I will write I promise promise promise.

**Kyo**: sure you will

**MP:** oh shh you

**Kyo:** fine

**MP**:…wow anyway I don't really have an idea for the next chapter so this is how I shall leave you all for today, so yeah anyway…see there's a little purple boxie thing you see it? Ok good now press it…goooood little readers

Anyway I'm out for today,

See you in the next chapter!

* * *


	5. Memories

* * *

**MP:** HI HI again!

**Tohru:** Hello

**Yuki:** nice to meet you

**Akita:** hi

**Kyo:** yo

**MP:** and welcome to another chapter…it's funny how I got the inspiration for this chapter…I was letting a malteaser melt in my mouth, listening to hawthorn heights and it just popped into my mind! I was like…oh ok lol, so yeah, here it is…oh before we go, Tohru would you do the honours?

**Tohru:** yes oh of course! MP does not own fruits basket, only the storyline and Akita…enjoy the chapter!

**MP:** see you at the end!

* * *

Chapter Five

'Memories'

* * *

_"Momma! Momma! Where are you? Momma? MOMMA?"_

_"Shh it's ok darling I'm here, what's wrong?"_

_"Momma, Akito is being mean again."_

_"Oh don't pay any attention to him, it's not his fault now I'm going to tell you something that wont make sense now, but it will when your all grown up…you remember the story I told you last night don't you?"_

_"Yes of course I do!"_

_"Well one day you will meet them…they will need your help…especially the cat…you will be the only one who can help them…now then they will call themselves cursed…you are the one to break the curse…the only way you can do this is by…"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up to the alarm clock

**5:00am**

Why the hell did I set my alarm to this time?

If only a little bit longer…if only it would have allowed me to stay asleep for just that little bit longer…but was it just a dream? Or was it a memory…I can never remember my childhood and I only have faint images of my mother…I looked back at my clock

**5:15 am**

What the hell? How did 15 minuets pass? Oh well id better start getting ready…we have exams at school today, I wanted to be up early so I could get some last minute studying in…especially with maths…I really should have taken Yuki up on that offer of a group study the other day…but I decided to go to the stables down the road.

After I finished getting ready I went back into my room, put on some music and got the books out

**5:45am**

Ok i've got until 7 o'clock to study…that's two hours away…wait no it's not ok well it's 15 minutes till 6 am then from 6 its an hour till 7…so that means I have an hour and 15 min to study…is that right?

**5:55 am**

Oh shit gotta study… ok we'll start with maths

2x + 22y (55x- -22y) 17

Umm…ok let's try Literature…

Shakespeare was born in what year?

Uh

**6:10 am**

Oh no

Study study study

**6:55 am**

"Miss Akita is you awake yet…we have five minutes till we have to leave." Tohru's all-to-chirpy-in-the-morning voice came through my bedroom door…she's always happy…even this early in the morning.

"Yeah I'm up…just let me grab my stuff together and we'll go"

As I gathered my books and shoved them in my bag I looked out the window onto the valley surrounding the property…out of the corner of my eye I noticed the pictures I put up yesterday…I got my photos developed from the festival we went to…I looked at one in particular…it was one of me and Kyo sitting on the field with fireworks going off in the back ground…as I smiled to myself I herd the door slide open…there stood the boy that I was smiling over.

"Come on we'd better go otherwise we're gonna be late." And with that he left…hmm…he never used to be this anti-social towards me before…oh I get it…he's nervous about the test…being the cat he's always had to prove himself…poor guy.

The walk to school was quiet except for Tohru's constant nervous chatter…she wanted to do well on the test too…to keep a promise she made to her mom.

Yuki was as cool as ever…we all knew he would do well on tests…it was Yuki after all.

Our first test was the dreaded math test…then we had our 1st break…then it was literature…Japanese…history and science.

When the final bell went I felt so relieved…finally it was all over! Well that was until we got back from holidays…then we would get our results back.

"YAAAAAAAY WE'RE DONE YAAAY" Momiji screamed out what everyone was thinking.

**_Back at Shigure's_**

"Well I do believe that we should celebrate your finishing this semester! And I have just the idea! Let's have a fancy dress party! We could invite your friends from school, and some of the other Shomas!"

Kyo, Yuki, Haru and I all stared at Shigure while Momiji and Tohru were all smiles and already making plans for their costumes, decorations, and food that kind of stuff.

"A…"

"Fancy"

"Dress"

"Party?"

I started the chain of utter amazement…what an earth brought this up?

"I bet you only came up with this idea so in the hope that one of the girls would dress up in a skimpy costume."

Yuki really didn't look to pleased with the idea.

"How could you accuse me of such things Yuki? Aya I'm sure would be in charge of the costumes…and he does have some rather…"

He never got to finish his sentence as it was cut short by both Yuki and Kyo hitting him across the head, Shigure walked off to phone Ayame and the other Sohma's to get the word around about the party…even though Tohru and Momiji had decided to invite them formally thru invitations…as I said…always happy…wonder what keeps her going…mental note…ask Tohru what keeps her so happy.

Tohru made a special dinner that night…American styled burgers and fries…I swear no matter what this girl cooks it always tastes so good.

Later that night as I was on the balcony, my music playing in my room and looking at the stars my door opened…for the 2nd time that day it was Kyo…he was holding an envelope in his hand…

"Tohru told me to give this to you…she's busy writing out everyone's invites…"

As he handed me the envelope he was blushing again (3)

I opened the envelope knowing exactly what was inside…

* * *

_Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Akita and Tohru would like to invite you to attend their costume party in celebration of them completing their tests_

_**What to bring:** Your costume, next day clothes if desired stay over and your smiles: D_

_**When:** Wednesday next week_

_**Where:** Shigure's residence_

_**Time:** 6:00pm_

_Please contact us ASAP to tell us if you're coming or not_

_Hope to see you soon

* * *

_

I smiled as I finished the invitation…

"I can't believe she gave me an invite…I live here…"

"Don't worry you weren't the only one"

Kyo took out his own invitation which was placed in his back pocket…

Laughing I said

"Better put that somewhere safe or you might not be allowed to come!"

This was rewarded by a smile from Kyo…

"You'd better sleep…I'm sure Tohru will want to take you shopping tomorrow to get your costume."

"Haha your probably right…well good night Kyo…"

"Goodnight"

He turned around and started to walk away…but stopped and walked back, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I looked down at the invitation…knowing exactly what costume to wear for the party…I got into bed and fell asleep with thoughts of what might happen next Wednesday.

* * *

**MP**: hi again…well seems you read the chapter…go you :D

**Kyo:** a fancy dress party?

**MP:** yep…your lucky a fancy dress party with all the Sohma's I wish I could go

**Kyo:** what ever

**MP:** fine…well this chapter was I guess fun to write…as always so now it's time for you to press the purple box :D please? Well anyway I'll cya in the next chapter!

* * *

Preview

_As I turned I saw him…he looked amazing…I couldn't believe what he was wearing…everyone was looking at him amazed at the obvious effort he went through…_

Cya in the next chapter

'_The Party"_

* * *


	6. The Party

* * *

**MP:** sozzy people…I was going to update like the next day after chp 5 was done but i've been swamped by assignments and a not so nice cpl of days

**Yuki:** maybe you should get on with the chapter?

**Mp**: oh yea… well since you're already here Yuki could you please do the disclaimer?

**Yuki:** sure. MP does not own anything fruits basket

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_The party

* * *

_

"Akita…Akita…Akita wake up please…"

"Uh Tohru? What time is it?"

"It's 7:00am…we need to go down to Ayame's shop and place our orders in for our costumes."

"Hey Tohru let her sleep, the parties not till next week."

"OH KYO YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED! WE'RE LEAVING SOON!"

"Tohru please not so loud…it's 7 am…kyo's right…the party isn't till next week."

(Enter big Tohru eyes)

"Please Akita? I really want to get everything organised so that everything will be perfect…it will mean so much to me…"

**_10 mins later_**

"YUKI, LUCKY KYO, TOHRU AKITA HOW VERY NICE TO SEE YOU! OH I BET YOU'RE HERE FOR YOUR COSTUMES! I HAVE THE BEST IDEAS FOR YOU ALL!"

"Aya, please don't yell…it's 10 past 7 and right now everything that makes a loud noise I wish to kill…"

I am really not a morning person…and with Tohru's all-to-happy-in-the-morningness and Aya's loud mouth ways on top of that I was about ready to grab the closest pointy thing and hurt someone very badly.

"GOOD MORNING AKITA SO LOVLEY TO SEE YOU SO BRIGHT AND HAPPY HAHAHA I HAVE THE PERFECT COSTUME FOR-"

This time it wasn't Kyo or Yuki who had shut Ayame up, this time it was non other then me…with a nice smack over the head…and I'm not weak.

"Aya…please no more yelling…I'm really pissed off right now…now…what were you going to say…and say it without yelling."

"Oh you're no fun at all. Well as I was saying I have already picked out the perfect costumes for all of you! I knew you were coming so I got everything ready…on each of the change cubicles is a name…in that cubicle you will find your costumes…now off you go."

"Wait how did you know we were coming?"

Yuki and Kyo said in perfect unison

"Why a little bird told me!"

"Shigure"

_(Image of Shigure laughing his head off)_

We all did what Aya had instructed us to do and went to the cubicle with our name on it, I was secretly hoping for a certain costume that I had tried on before and I wasn't disappointed…hanging on a hook was the blue velvet dress. Just to make sure it still fit I tried it on and instantly felt better, I looked at my reflection but didn't see me, I saw a young woman with so much going for her…I stared at my reflection for a long time…finally satisfied with how I looked I changed back into my black jeans and tee hiding my dress (I didn't want them to see it before the party) I walked out…apparently Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were all still in their cubicles…what could they be doing in there?

"Were you pleased with my selection?"

"Yes thank you so much Ayame, I was actually going to ask you if I could borrow this for the party…seems you read my mind haha."

"You look very elegant and powerful in that dress, Akita I need to ask you something important…Shi has informed me that you and Kyo are starting to get close…very close…is this true?"

"Well yeah I guess"

"Are you sure you want to let yourself fall into this kind of torture? I know very well that you know what will happen after you graduate from high school. I don't want to see you hurt, you have so much going for you"

"I know what is meant to happen…but I wont…I refuse to let Akito rule the family the way he does…I'm not going to allow it."

"Ah Akita done already?"

"Hey Tohru, yeah I've been done for a while…what's taking the guys?"

"Not a clue…I'll go check on them…"

"Hold on Tohru…you'd better stay here, I'll go"

"YO YUKI, KYO WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

Both cubicle doors opened at once and the two guys stood there not looking too pleased…

"Forget it"

"I'm not going"

And they stormed out…

Aya, Tohru and I stood there speechless…

"Umm Aya…what costume did you give them?"

"I gave one a cat and the other a dice"

_(Anime sweat drop)_

"Come on Tohru we'd better go, Thanks heaps Aya, see you at the party!"

The week went by so fast we didn't even realise it, getting everything sorted for the party was no simple task…

Tuesday night came and I was lying in my bed excited about tomorrow night…I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the blue dress in my closet.

My alarm woke me up at 8 and I decided to go down to the stables down the road…it was so nice there, and old guy who used to train race horses was now retired and was breeding thoroughbreds in his spare time, there was always stuff to do over there. I got dressed in my blue jeans with a simple yellow tee and headed off.

"Good-Morning Akita, I thought that you would be working on that big party that is happening at your home tonight?"

"Hey Mr. Garenes, nah I left all the organisation to Tohru haha, I'm no good at that kind of stuff. So what have you got for me today?"

"A new stallion has arrived, I know I said I wouldn't take any more on but this fella stole my eyes from my head haha, I need you to do the regular check over, he's over in stall 12."

"Sure thing Mr. Garenes"

I walked down to stable 12 and saw the reason why Mr Garenes brought the boy. He was a huge black thoroughbred with a visible sense of pride to him. I looked at the name plate and read the name aloud to myself…Phoenix Pride,

"It suits ya boy!"

After I had given him the all clear and finished the rest of my jobs which included mucking and feeding I looked at my watch and nearly had a heart attack…5:00pm oh no I'm gonna be late!

"Sorry Mr G but I've gotta go I'll see you some other time!"

I ran all the way home, ran past a frantic Tohru and jumped into the bath. The bath was still only a quickie, I had to get ready everyone will be arriving soon. I went into my bedroom took out the dress and got changed, next I did my make up and put my hair up. By the time I was done it was about 10 past 6…not too bad I thought to myself.

As I walked into the growing noise of the party I was met by a huge cheer.

"Haha hi everyone!"

"Akita you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Tohru!"

She was wearing the dainty winter fairy outfit that Aya had given her.

"Miss Akita you look lovely"

Yuki was wearing a medieval samurai costume

Half laughing I questioned his statement about not coming.

"I changed my mind" was the simple answer I got back

More like Tohru begged him to come…wonder if she did the same to Kyo…I felt a sudden pang of guilt…I never questioned his not coming…I never tried to convince him to come.

"Oh Kyo! You decided to come!"

As I turned I saw him…he looked amazing…I couldn't believe what he was wearing…everyone was looking at him amazed at the obvious effort he went through… there was noway that that was one of Aya's costumes.

He had come as a Medieval European knight, he was wearing all black and with a red cape, he was wearing a small sword with a dragon circling it around his neck.

The noise slowly started to build back up.

"Kyo I thought you weren't coming…"

"I changed my mind…and my costume"

"Haha fair enough, you look great!"

"Lets go outside, it's too noisy in here."

We walked outside and I instinctively looked up at the stars, they were always so beautiful to me, and I have a feeling they always will be.

"Akita, how do you feel about me? I need to know what you feel for me."

I was so taken aback by the question I looked back up at the stars carefully thinking about my answer.

"The stars…they will always be there, shining brightly down on us, as if we are worthy of such beauty, I have often looked up and wondered why we deserve to see such things…Kyo, I feel for you what I feel for the stars, they will forever be there to guide me, and shine down…and in return…I…I love them for giving me such happiness.

I looked back at Kyo and saw behind those crimson eyes…I saw pain and sorrow…the more I looked the more I couldn't look away. He came closer and brushed the hair away from my eyes, leaned down and kissed me, in full view of everyone…

* * *

**MP:** yay all done…well this chapter…I have no idea what to write about next :S so it will most likely be a while till I update again…well hopefully not to long…I'll find sum inspiration sumwhere…

**Kyo:** who had which costume?

**MP:** haha…Yuki had the cat and you had the dice (lucky Kyo…dice…get it? Haha thought it was funny at the time well neway if you could review…and maybe sum suggestions to write about…i'm thinking about centring on the horses next chappie but not sure…so yea plz review and I'll get back to you ASAP

Bye-bye!

* * *


	7. Hearts Unfold

**Yuki:** wow…she actually updated!

**Tohru+Momiji**: yaaaaay

**MP:** haha yeah I'm so sorry that I haven't updated but when I was just about to write the new chapter (was in a realllly good mood) summit happened and so I haven't been able to get in the mood for updating…sorry!

**Kyo**: just get on with it

**MP:** oh yeah, oopps sorry

**Yuki:** MP doesn't own fruits basket, she only owns Akita and this story thankyou.

**MP**: aww look he's so well trained

**Yuki:** shut up

**MP:** CHAPTER 7: HEARTS UNFOLD!

* * *

Things at the Sohma house the next morning was nothing out of the ordinary, Akita and Tohru were cleaning the house, Shigure was "writing", Kyo was practicing his martial arts and Yuki was out tending his garden.

"KYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akita had less than a second to look up when Kagura came sprinting past thru a door and launch herself onto Kyo.

"GET OFF ME! WHAT THE HELL! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Oh Kyo I'm so sorry for missing the party last night, my mother wouldn't let me come, but I'm here now! So we can have a party, just the two of us! Come on this'll be fun!"

_Akita POV_

I swear it must be the most funniest thing I've ever seen, Kyo the big tough, quick to anger cat was being dragged away by a girl! I could hear his cries for help and sudden burst of yelling, it really was funny.

"What's going on?"

"Hey Yuki, haha, Kagura, haha, Kyo, hahahahaha"

I couldn't help but laugh, I couldn't even tell Yuki what had just gone down.

"Kagura just dragged Kyo off 'coz she missed the party last night and so they're having their own party"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, GIMMIE THE KEY FOR THE DOOR, NO DON'T PUT IT DOWN THERE…"

"Wonder how she will react when she finds out someone has stolen Kyo's heart Akita?"

"Yuki, did you really have to bring that up? I don't even know what I'm going to do about all of this, I mean…Akito"

"I'll go make some tea, then we'll have a long talk, Akita you go get Kyo and Kagura, Yuki, I think we might need some tissues for Kagura."

"Right" both me and Yuki said at once.

Knock knock 

"Hey Kagura, Kyo can you please come out here please, we need to have a bit of a talk."

"OK! No worries, come on Kyo hunny-cakes."

"DON'T CALL ME HUNNY-CAKES"

"Move it Kyo, we're gonna tell her" I whispered to Kyo

We were sitting round the table in the lounge, there was a deathly silence as we had just told Kagura what had happened last night.

"Kagura?" I asked, she was just sitting there with her head down, I knew she was crying.

"I had better be going, my mother needs help with cleaning"

And with that she left, just like that she was gone. I felt so bad for what had happened.

"She needed to know Akita, it was best we told her rather than her find out at school." And then Kyo kissed me ever so lightly on my head and went to go visit his master. Tohru and Yuki left to go tend to the garden some more and so I was just left there alone. So i thought i might go talk to Shigure.

"Shi, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm…"

"Well…you see…the thing is…I…have…"

"Kyo's your first boyfriend and you don't know how to act around him."

Shigure said without even looking up from his paper.

"Wow your good…"

"Good intuition"

"Yeah, so what do I do, how do I act n stuff, like what does he want from me?"

Shi put his paper down and looked at me seriously.

"Well for your first question, you do whatever comes naturally, do what you feel comfortable with and don't do anything you don't want to. For your second question, act as you always do, don't change who you are, just be relaxed. And all Kyo wants from you, is your love and to see you happy and smiling."

"Who are you and what have you done with Shigure?"

"Oh cruel world, why hast thou forsaken me, when a child speaks of such hurtful things…"

"Shut up"

I walked out the door went halfway down the hall, turned around and kissed Shigure on the cheek,

"Thank-you"

And I left…again.

Shigure, he can be so immature at times, but when you really need someone to talk to, someone who you know will give you advice, he's the guy you go to.

A normal week went past it was Saturday night and I was tired and school was starting again soon so I decided to go to bed early. That night I had a really, really weird dream, I dreamt that I was lying on my bed, when a crow came through my window, he started speaking in some weird language, I tried to ask what he was saying but I couldn't. I was frozen, I saw Kyo look at me and then look away in shame, Tohru was crying and Yuki was standing against the wall with his head down. Shigure was trying to talk to Kyo but nothing worked.

The crow then morphed into Akito and he started laughing, maniacal laughter then a sudden flash of light.

I woke up with a scream, and looked at my clock, 2:00am.

What the hell was that about?

I decided to try and go back to sleep, and the 2nd half of the night was dreamless.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_

"5 more minutes…"

My door opened

"Akita…" it was Kyo, he sounded weird.

"Yeah I'll make my own breakfast tell Tohru I'll be fine."

"No it's not that, Akita…Akita, Hatori is here, and he's taking you back…"

My heart froze…no…no this wasn't happening…no it can't be happening…I'm still asleep, it's all just a nightmare…

"Akita?"

"I'm not going back… I refuse to go back"

"Unfortunately, that isn't your decision to make Akita. Kyo help her pack her things. We'll be leaving soon Akita, please be ready by then."

And Hatori left. I sat in a state of shock. This cant be happening…

"We'd better get you packed. Don't want to keep Hatori waiting…"

Kyo sounded so different to his normal self, he was quiet and seemed so sad.

"Will you come visit? Kyo? Will you come visit me?"

"You know I can't…I'm not allowed inside the Sohma main house except for new years."

"Oh…that's right…"

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault…"

"It's not your fault Kyo, we all knew this would happen sooner or later…"

"No it's my fault, it's my fault coz I love you, Akito found out…I knew I shouldn't have kissed you that night at the party, but I couldn't help it…I love you Akita."

"Kyo, I don't care if Akito tortures me to the point of death, that night was one of the best I had ever had and I wouldn't change it for the world…Kyo will you do me a favour? Every time you look at the stars, will you think of me? And can you please…could you please never forget me? If that's the last thing I can ever ask of anyone…I…I…Kyo, I'm scared, I don't want to go back"

At this point tears are streaming down my face…

We finished packing and stood in silence, Kyo moved towards me.

"Akita…I promise you…I will never forget you…and I promise I will get you out of there."

We then shared our last kiss.

* * *

Sohma Main House

_Normal Pov_

* * *

Akito was lying in the sun on the porch. Akita was sitting in silence, head down and a heart full of sadness and worry.

"Tell me Akita, how was that party of yours…you know the one where you didn't invite your older brother?"

Akita wasn't stupid, she knew that Akito wasn't expecting an answer. So she sat there in total silence, awaiting the next question…_there's always three questions…then on the third he always expects an answer. _

"I really don't know how you could let that _thing_ touch you, let alone kiss you. Tell me, how dose it feel to know that you will never see it again?"

Akita was close to breaking point…she couldn't stand anyone bad mouthing her friends, and definitely not Kyo.

"You know you'll never see it again, and that feral female that lives with them. Poor Yuki, he has to live with such _freaks_, I think maybe, I'll make him live here too."

"Don't… just stop it Akito…stop controlling everyone's lives…just stop it…"

"Hold your tongue feral child, after being that close to the cat, you have no right to say anything to me, your opinion is invalid. _Mother_ always thought so too, did you know? She never loved you, she just had to put on a show in front of the others, do you ever remember mother preferring you over me? She had no intention of having another child…you drove her to her death, she never wanted you, you weren't supposed to happen. How does it feel to know that you killed your own mother? Especially after knowing that you were never meant to happen, if it wasn't for you, mother would still be alive."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Mother loved me, she said so to me…she always did…she died because she was sad…"

"And why do you think she was sad you idiot? Are that stupid that you can't figure it out for your self? You've become a rude little bitch…I think you need some re-educating…teach you some manners. I'll show you pain like you've never felt pain before."

Akito then hit her over the head with his fist, for such a frail body, Akito was surprisingly strong. Akita blacked out.

* * *

Shigure's house

* * *

"I can't stand it, we've got to do something! We can't just leave her there, Akito'll kill her! We've gotta bring her back!"

"Kyo shut up, there's no way for us to bring her back, and all we can do is hope for the best."

"You damn rat, you don't care at all do you? Why aren't you down there right now? Why haven't you been to see her? It's been a whole week since she was here, and you haven't been to see her!"

"What about you? You haven't been there have you? What is it? Are you cared of Akito?"

"Shut up, that's it, i'm goin, I'm gonna go get her, are you coming or not?"

"Kyo, I'll come with you…I miss her. Yuki, are you coming?"

"I'd better otherwise the stupid cat will probably fuck it up some way or another."

* * *

**MP:** omg…that ending totally sucked --

**Kyo:** I agree

**Akita:** yup

**Kagura**: Bitch

**MP:** oh shut up no one likes you, well neway, that's this chappie done yayz, in the next chapter ill save the poor girl from the evil clutches of Akito

**Kyo:** coughs

**MP**: I mean…Kyo, Yuki and Tohru will, now press the little purple box thing and review! Lol cya next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8- Help

Her eyes no longer held that shine as they once did, they were cold, lifeless empty. Her hair no longer had the shine it used to and her skin was pale from being in the dark for so long. It was evident…she would die if she stayed here.

* * *


End file.
